Wake up and smell the chaos
by sensor girl
Summary: Everyone has bad mornings right? please R&R!! Full cast will be fetured! **Next victim up!!**
1. sam

Yes all!!! Sensor girl is back in action!! My muse decided to start poking me with a stick until I wrote something. It sounds lame but.but.it was a sharp stick! And.and it had dirt on it! But I digress.anyway to get back at my muse I bring you the following fic.  
  
Sam: what? We didn't talk 'bout this!!  
  
Sensor girl: *maniacal laughing*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sam stumbled into the kitchen in a half-awake half-asleep state. He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 6:30. he silently cursed early danger room sessions and stumbled over to his favorite morning pick-me-up. Glorious coffee! Wonderful glorious cafinated coffee!! His senses perked at the thought of miracle working liquid. He slowly reached out to grab the handle of the coffee pot. He was about to pour himself a cup when suddenly both the cup and the coffee pot slipped from his hands. He took a sharp breath inward as they plummeted to the tile below. Then *SMACK* the once useful items were now just shards of glass and coffee scattered across the once pristine floor. Sam stood there, jaw hanging, eyes wide. His favorite morning pick-me-up was DEAD! He wimpered as he looked over the spilled liquid. He heard voices coming his way. He realized he had to leave before someone saw him and decided to avenge the coffee maker. He stepped carefully yet quickly trying to avoid the shards of glass.but he'd totally forgotten about the spilled coffee. On the third step he skidded across the floor. He put his other foot down for balance. And it landed right on top of the glass he was trying so hard to avoid. "hmm!!" he bit down a yelp of pain as he hopped, one footed, out the back door. Safely out the back door he let his frustration out "oooww!!! Gosh-darnit!" he hopped over and sat on the nearest chair, painfully picking out shards of glass from beneath his foot. This wasn't going to be a good day, he decided. It was only 6:35 and he was already bleeding. He had a danger-room session in less than an hour. And worst of all.he'd killed the coffee maker!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
next chapter....jean!! 


	2. Jean

Hope ya'll liked that last chapter!! anyway my muse suggested that i pick on some other x-men for awile...so i bring you the next edition in "Wake up and smell the chaos"!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
jean woke up with the sun creeping through her window. her husband, scott, already gone to prepare for the danger room session. it didn't worry her, as she was used to this. she got out of bed and put on her morning robe compleatly ready to start her day. she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. AND THERE IT WAS!! in between long strands of brilliant red hair was one single white strand. "noNoNO!! this can't be happening!!" jean screamed. she needed to do something! no way was she ready to be old!! jean quickly thought. she could cut it out! but no, then people might be suspicious when she started to gain huge bald spots. then it hit her...she could DYE her hair. she was sure she could find hair dye the exact same colour as her own! but she couldn't go to the drug store. people might see her! but she had to! jean pulled herself away from her reflection and grabbed one of scotts old baseball caps. she carefully tucked her GREY hair underneath it and snuck out of the mansion. it was a short drie to the drugstore and she quickly ran in. she walked by the hair dye section carefully making sure no one else was anywhere near that section. she slinked into the 'red' section. she'd long since taken out the security cameras. she picked up a box that might be clse to her natural colour but she wasn't sure if it would match. her green eyes scanned both ways before she cautiously picked up a strand of her hair and layed it against the colour on the box. damn! this hair colour was much to light! she picked up another box and repeated her last steps. this one was too dark! then jean got a brilliant idea...if this one was to dark, and the last one was to light, then mixing them together would make it perfect! quickly she went into the check out, completly ready to erase all memories of this from any witnesses. there was a young girl at the check out who didn't seem to much like her job. the girl quickly and carelessly scanned the iems and jean payed. again she looked both ways. no one. exellent. jean grabbed her 'plan' and drove home at exessive speeds. she HAD to destroy all evidence of her age as soon as possible. she quickly parked and ran to her room knocking over a vase full of water onto the hardwood floor. she saw her room at the end of the hall. so close! then suddenly she bumped into another figure. she quickly hid the dye behind her back and stared at her obsticle. bobby stared at her wide eyed and quickly his something behind his back. "nice day isn't it jean??" he said nervously. "yes, buitiful...I think i'll go enjoy it in my room!" jean said quickly. "me too!" bobby rang in. both ran to their rooms and slammed the doors. "that was too close" jean sighed releived. she quickly ran into the bathroom checking over her presious items making sure the boxes were still in tact. YES! they were still perfect as when she'd bought them! then she tore off the tops of the boxes and read over the instructions. this was easy, she could do this!she grabbed both the big and little bottles. she kept an eye on the instructions as she mixed them all into one big batter of hair dye. it was a strange purple colour, but it didn't matter. she was determined. she quickly put on the cheap plastic glovs from one of the packs and worked the purple mess through her red (and grey) hair. she read the instructions again. she had to wait 30 minutes for the stuff to set. no problem...she'd read, while keeping a close eye on her hair of course! now something to read...the bathroom was unusually bare of magazines. she'd check her room! she looked over her well organised room. not a single magazine, novel or shampoo bottle to be found. there had to be SOMETHING to read around here! she checked every drawer in the room. nothing. she checked underneath the covers. still nothing. she checked behind every peice of furniture she owned (not an easy task. might she add). absolutly nothing. then she checked every bag, box, over and under absolutly everything in the room.NOTHING!! she looked over her room once more.it looked like a tornado had just swept through. great! now she had to clean up! she bent over to pick up the bed sheets and something big wet and purple slattered on the carpet, leaing a perminent stain on her white carpet. then she remebered. HER HAIR!! she ran frantically to the bathroom and gazed in the mirror. she couldn't see the colour her hair had turned through all the purple goop. she'd just wash it off then! she put her head under the tap and watched as purple water fell down the drain. it took her a good three minutes before she was confident that all the purple stuff was compleatly gone. she towel dried her hair quickly and bit back a scream of horror when she looked in the mirror. her hair! her precious hair was cotton candy pink!!! that's not even mentioning the chemical damage!! jean sighed...at least no one would see her grey hair...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
notes: this really did happen to someone I know!! he tried to dye his hair a copper-red colour and it ended up bright pink!! anyway next chapter....Storm!!  
  
also i will take requests for characters! the more the character is in demand, the faster I will write!!! so go review, will ya?! 


	3. Storm

hello people!! I'm back!! much sooner than usual...anyway sam's still playing with his bubble wrap...frankly I'm getting a little worried. he's only let go of it breifly to tell me his ideas. *stares off into space*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
storm walked down the hall on the way to the rec room, a blank tape in her hand. she scowled as she looked at it. her nice quiet morning ruined! all because wolverine 'didn't have time' to tape his own episode of 'hockey night in canada', whatever that was. anyway she knew she'd never hear the end of it unless wolverine got his hockey show, and frankly she didn't want to be responible for wolverines actions if he missed it. she turned the corner into an empty rec room. it was early after all. she walked up to the television and bent down to place the tape into the VCR. now all she had to do was program it to tape channel 6 at 6:00pm. she looked for the correct buttons but the buttons she found didn't make sense. some of them said words she'd have never associated with a VCR, the others had strange symbols on them. she placed har hand on the bottom of the machine beifly revealing a whole nother pannel with more buttons and dials. she cautiously pressed a random button. nothing happened. she pressed another one. nothing. she fought back frustration. she could figure this out! she was an intellegent woman! maybe she would look for a "record" button. there must be one. she scanned the buttons again. there was one that said "rec" but it was red so she decided not to push it in case something happened. i mean why else would it be coloured differently from the others? "how am i supposed to record a program if this....thing does not have a 'record' button?" she asked herself. maybe, just maybe there was a button on the remote! she went to the couch to look for it. she didn't see it right away. she looked on the floor. it wasn't there. thankfully she found it on the next try when she found it taped to the celling. (don't ask, I'll explain later) she quickly scanned the buttons. again no 'record'. looks like she'd need help. now, where did they keep that manual? she checked the drawers and soon came out with a manual for the VCR. she flipped open the first page and read 'step 1: find the red and yellow wires. step 2: then locate the correct outlets (shown in figure 2-A)' she ubrputly closed the book. this wasn't the right one. this the one on how to set up the VCR! then she looked through the drawers once more. she eventually did find the right manual (she hoped). she shoved the scattered manuals aside and layed down the proper book. she flipped it open. there was a table of contents. she flipped to page 36, the record section. she read over the first page 'to record a program off of the television turn to the right channel and press rec' that seems easy.she turned on the television and switched it to channel 6. then she pressed rec. to her surprise the VCR started to record immdietly. it wasn't time for the show!! "how do i stop it?!" she asked the book. she read a little further. 'to stop recording press the stop button'. she did so immedietly. the tape stopped. "whew" she said. perhaps she sould have read the WHOLE section before trying this. she read 'recording a current broadcast' she didn't want that and flipped the page. 'programming your VCR to record' that sounded right. she read more 'press the menu button on the remote control.' she did, then selected 'program to record', as the manual said. a new selection flashed on the screen. 'channel'? she pressed 6 on the remote. nothing happened. she tried it again pointing it directly at the VCR. she slammed the remote down. then the 'channel' magically changed to 5. storm stared wide eyes at the remote, as the thunderstorm outside started to clear slightly. she tried someother buttons on the remote. she hit a button with an up arrow on it. she watched as the channel flipped twice to land on 7. she stared at the remote for a second "you did that on pourpose!" she snapped at it. then she hit the down arrow carefully landing on 6. then she set the stop and start time and even the date! then she selected the next catagory 'record speed'. she consulted the manual again. after much confusion she picked a random speed and it enter. there! it was done! she cleaned up the room putting everything back in it's place (exept for the remote, for obvious reasons.) and headed out the door feeling very proud of herself. she went into the kitchen and sat at the table ready to start making her morning tea. she clanced at the calandar. something caught her eye. she went in closer. no, no, today couldn't be the 17th. she'd programed the VCR to the 18th!! there was a loud clap of thunder. she'd have to do it all again!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well guys that's it! what did you think?? so....wo's will my next victim be?..... 


End file.
